


Out of the Mouths of Bumblebees

by Desirae



Series: Bumblebee [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Forever Fic Competition #1, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seeing someone I don’t know about, Cas?”</p><p>“Yes, Dean,” Cas deadpanned. “I’m hosting nightly orgies with my bookclub.”</p><p> </p><p>When Castiel chaperones the eigth grade field trip to Washington D.C. Dean house sits and learns something interesting about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend, the amazing [Zoelily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily), for editing this for me.
> 
>    
> [](http://imgur.com/dpNkdQt)

It was only 4:30 by the time Dean Winchester pulled into his best friend Castiel Novak’s driveway on Friday afternoon. Still early enough to swim in the pool before twilight and the mosquitos came out. Cas had those citronella candles on his patio table but Dean thought they were useless.

Dean parked his 67’ black Chevy Impala, rolled up the windows and locked the doors before heading up the flower studded walkway to the house. He could not care less if Cas lived in the most crime free area of Lebanon, he never left Baby unlocked. Dean used his spare key to open the door of the house. He walked through the foyer and into the living room so he could drop his duffel on the sage green sectional until he went upstairs. Dean walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge to grab a beer. As he closed the door, Dean smiled at the picture of him and Cas at the school field trip to the apple orchard he’d helped chaperone. He had been jokingly trying to get Castiel to try a bite of his apple turnover, nearly shoving it in his face and one of the students, Becky Rosen, had seen it as a photo opportunity. She had made sure to give them both copies.

Dean sat down at the picnic style kitchen table and picked up the paper of instructions Cas had left for him. Dean and Castiel both worked at Turner Middle School. Cas, teaching eighth grade and Dean as a guidance counselor. They had met and bonded over a troubled student four years prior and had become inseparable. Dean was house sitting as it was the annual eighth grade field trip to Washington D.C. Dean was glad that was one trip he could miss. He tended to help out when needed on field trips, but no way was he going to be trapped on a charter bus full of rowdy Thirteen and fourteen year olds driving from Kansas all the way to D.C. The drive in itself would take at minimum, over twenty hours, and that was with no bathroom or dinner breaks. So really, nearly a day and a half stuck on a bus, before four days at the hotel for sightseeing and all that historic jazz Castiel was so excited about, before driving back home. Dean shivered just thinking about it. If he was going to be trapped in a vehicle for that long, he was at least going to be driving.

Dean looked down at the paper in his hand. It was mostly just a list of fruits and vegetables that were safe to feed Castiel’s pet bird. A Mynah named Bumblebee. Yeah, that had been a fun conversation.

_“You named your bird bumblebee?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Bumblebee?”_

_“Did I stutter?”_

_“Screw you jackass. Why?”_

_“Because he’s black and yellow and I love bees.”_

That had been a year ago. The damn thing was Cas’ baby. He was constantly snapchatting with it, posting its pictures on facebook. It even made an appearance on the answering machine. Echoing Cas’ words in an eerily accurate mimicry.

Cas kept the bird in his bedroom. Bumblebee’s cage was huge, with real wood branches for him to perch on. He left the tv on during the day, much like some owners do with their dogs, to trick it into thinking someone was home. Dean wondered if the bird had learned any new phrases since the last time he had seen it. Dean hung out with Cas pretty much on a daily basis, but usually they were outside, using the pool or grilling. Dean had decided Bumblebee was not allowed in the livingroom while they watched movies together. He was just too loud, always competing with the voices on the television. That was fine for Cas’ documentary crap on who invented the first navigational device out of sunstone, but not when Dean was trying to watch Star Wars. Dean looked back down at the note.

 _Dean,_  
_Thanks for doing this for me. I am just not comfortable with having Gabriel stay at the house. The crisper on the bottom right of the fridge has all of bumblebee’s soft fruits. Just put some in a bowl in the morning and make sure his water is clean. There is a stack of loose newspaper in the bottom of my nightstand to change out the bottom of his cage with. Do me a favor and stay in my room instead of the guest room, he’s not used to being alone. Make sure you cover him at night so you can both sleep, otherwise he’ll keep you up chittering and talking. Um, what else? You know the netflix password and the alarm code, so I guess that’s it. Eat and drink whatever you want. No wild parties or skanks in my bed. Or any other part of the house please. Call or text if you need anything or if you just miss me, which face it, you will._

_Cas_

_P.S. If bumblebee says anything inappropriate, my apologies._

Dean laughed out loud and pulled his phone from his pocket to send Cas a text.

_From you: Why are you warning me about your bird's vocabulary? What the fuck have you been teaching him?_

Dean walked back out to the living room to grab his duffel and ran upstairs to Castiel’s room. Bumblebee chirped at him as he came in the room.

“Hey buddy,” Dean said as he dug out his swim trunks and laid them on Cas’s king sized bed. Dean was a little sad that the first time he was going to sleep in it, it was going to be without Castiel. Yeah, so maybe Dean had a small crush on his best friend. And by small, he meant a huge, encompassing, soul deep, pretty sure he was in love, kind of crush on his best friend. Dean sighed and sat on the thick blue comforter as he unlaced his boots and stripped off his jeans. He was pulling up his bathing suit when his cell buzzed.

_From Cas: I see you’ve settled in. Thanks again for doing this._

_From you: Stop thanking me, dude. This like a vacation. Central air, in ground pool. I’ll take this over my stuffy apartment any day._

_From You: And when was the last time you saw me with a skank? I’ve barely dated since I met you._

Dean remembered how embarrassed he’d been when Cas had shown up at his apartment a few months after they had become friends. He’d been to Cas’ house already for a cookout he hosted for some of the faculty and had been a little intimidated. The dude obviously had money. So when Castiel had come with homemade chicken soup to Dean’s little one bedroom apartment with the cracked kitchen tile and piss poor water pressure, he’d been a little mortified. He’d been out sick all week with the flu; however, Cas never looked around the clean, small space with disdain. No, instead he’d smiled his adorable gummy smile as he’d looked at Dean’s old family photos, declaring him the spitting image of his beautiful mother, only with “honey colored hair instead of blonde.”

He’d stopped being self-conscious after that visit, and instead just been himself. He learned that Cas did indeed have money, but unfortunately it came to him by way of tragedy. Like Dean and his brother Sam, Cas had lost his parents as well. Sixteen years prior when he’d been twenty, his parents had been killed in a head on collision on New Year’s Eve. Everything had been left to Cas and his brother Gabriel, stocks, savings, and when they sold their family home because it had too many painful memories, they’d split the money. Cas bought his house and Gabriel, a run down coffee shop in desperate need of a makeover. Now _Holy Grounds_  was thriving and Castiel’s patio had a built in bar and a pool house with outdoor plumbing.

Since becoming friends, Dean had spent every New Year’s with Cas, never wanting him to be alone on such a tough day. Sometimes Sam would join them, or their mutual friend Charlie and her girlfriend Jo, but they were always together. It wasn’t a hardship. It wasn’t long after Dean and Cas had first met before he’d realized he had feelings for the man. He was pretty sure that Castiel had feelings for him too. They always stared at each other a little too intensely for people who were just friends. They touched each other frequently, and hand trailed down the back, an arm across the shoulder. Hell, they’d even been known to snuggle on the couch while watching _Doctor Sexy_ marathons. But they’ve never crossed that line. That line where they admit there is something special between them, something deep and spiritual. Even though they hang out nearly every weekend and take turns carpooling to work everyday. Even when they never dated anyone else, or when they brought each other to the faculty Christmas party each year where everyone thinks they are a couple anyway, even his brother Sam and Uncle Bobby who raised him. Dean can’t even count how many times he’s almost leaned in and taken that first kiss. He wonders how many times it’s almost been for Cas. He’d been thinking for a long while now that he’s tired of wondering. He hasn’t wanted to risk their friendship, but as he sat with fucking _bated breath_  on the end of Castiel’s bed, for just a text message from his gorgeous nerd of a best friend, he decided he’d waited too long. He was going to do it. He’d been pep talking himself for months that he was going to do it, and now he really was. When Castiel got home from the school trip he was going to confess his love and make Cas admit his too.

The phone buzzed again.

_From Cas: Sorry I am so high maintenance. Keeping you from your boats and hoes._

Dean laughed out loud, hard enough to startle Bumblebee into a flurry of flapping feathers.

_From you: That’s it. You’re not allowed to watch anymore Will Ferrell movies._

Dean was already headed outside to the pool when the response came through.

_From Cas: I miss you._

Dean’s heart stuttered a little bit, before he started to type.

_From you: I miss you too. I think we have some stuff to talk about._

Dean’s fingers hovered over send for a few moments before he bit the bullet and pressed the button. The response was immediate.

_From Cas: Yes we do._

_From Cas: And don’t forget to cover the cage.”_

“Yeah, yeah yeah,” he muttered to himself as he dropped the phone down on the chaise lounge before executing a perfect dive into the pool.

* * *

 

 

The weekend went fairly quickly. Dean and Sam had dinner with Bobby and his girlfriend Jody Mills on Saturday. Jody was a spitfire, a cop who took no guff from anyone, especially Bobby. Dean was happy for them. Bobby deserved some happiness in his life. When Dean was sixteen, his parents died in a freak accident. Carbon monoxide poisoning from a leak in their stove. If Dean and Sam hadn’t been away at summer camp, they would have died too. Bobby stood up and took in the boys, as he had been their parents oldest friends. And they hadn’t made it easy on him. Sam had been sullen and quiet. He focused entirely on school and was practically mute. Dean acted out in other ways. Getting in trouble for shoplifting, smoking weed behind the gym with the town hellions, Gordon Walker and Christian Campbell. The reckoning had come when Dean got drunk and totaled his Dad’s impala by smashing it into a telephone pole. He’d been put into mandatory counseling, which was the best thing that could have ever happened. Soon Sam joined him and they slowly started to heal. Bobby helped Dean rebuild the impala at his shop and that was when they really bonded. What happened to him and his brother was why he wound up going to school to be a counselor himself. He knew he wasn’t the only person with a tragic past and that he would be in a unique position to help kids who may be struggling.

Sunday found him at cookout at Cas and Gabriel’s cousin Balthazar’s house. He didn’t know half of the people there, but the tap was flowing and the dude had a volleyball pit in the back yard. Gabriel kept sending Cas shirtless shots of Dean until he finally had to steal Gabriel’s phone.

_From You: Your brother’s a fucking menace._

It didn’t take Cas long to respond.

_From Cas: That he is. Thanks to him, I had to explain to Ms. Braeden and Alfie Shurley from my third period history class, that I was NOT, in fact, sneaking porn on my blackberry._

On Monday Cas sent Dean a picture of himself dancing in front of the Lincoln memorial. He printed it out and hung it up in his office.

They never talked about what they needed to talk about. No, that needed to be done in person. Instead they sent each other funny selfies and random facts about their day. Dean would let Bumblebee perch on his shoulder while he went about his evening routine, cooking, playing World of Warcraft online with Charlie. And every night before he went to sleep, Dean would receive the same message. _I miss you. Don’t forget to cover the cage._

“Does he think I’m five?” Dean asked Bumblebee as he positioned the cover Wednesday night. “Have I not covered you every night?”

“Every night,” Bumblebee parroted back, making Dean laugh.

It wasn’t until Thursday, the night before Cas was supposed to come home, that Dean actually forgot. It was an accident. Sam and his girlfriend Madison were over. Dean had grilled burgers and they were swimming and enjoying a few cocktails. It was late by the time Dean went up to bed. He stripped down to his boxers, turned on the TV to a _Friends_  block and killed the lights. He’d just remember to check his phone when Bumblebee started getting chatty.

At first it was just some chittering, so Dean let it go and played with his phone. He sent Cas a message he assumed wouldn’t be seen until morning.

_From you: Dude, your bird is loud._

He was surprised by the quick response.

_From Cas: Dean, cover the cage._

_From you: Chill man, he’s not bothering me._

“Oh God,” Bumblebee squawked and Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Oh God, harder.”

Dean cackled with glee. His cell rang and Dean was still laughing when he answered the phone.

“Cover the cage Dean,” Castiel’s tone was firm, but Dean just laughed harder.

“Are you seeing someone I don’t know about, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas deadpanned. “I’m hosting nightly orgies with my bookclub.”

“Harder, harder.” Bumblebee squawked again, loud enough for Cas to hear through the line.

“Dean, quit laughing and go cover his cage, I mean it.”

“Right there. Harder, right there.” Bumblebee bobbed his head, his voice an echo of Cas’ low tones.

Dean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “D-Dude, wh-what kind of porn are you watching around him?”

“Faster Dean, right there.” Bumblebee said.

Silence. Nuclear bomb exploded and the human race and all of earth’s inhabitants are dead, silence.

“Um, Cas? Did your bird just moan my name?”

“Fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas was muttering quietly. Dean wasn’t even sure if Castiel had heard his question.

“Faster Dean, Faster,” Bumblebee continued to mimic. Dean was already headed to the cage when Castiel snapped through the phone.

“Dean, just cover the fucking cage.”

“I am, I am, relax.”

“Relax? Are you serious? God, this is so embarrassing.” Dean could practically see the flush on Castiel’s cheeks through the phone. He chuckled softly.

“It’s only embarrassing if you let it be Cas. I’m actually kind of relieved.”

“Oh yes? Pray tell?” Cas said, a bit of humor creeping back into his voice.

“Well it makes what I want to talk to you about a little less stressful. You know, not being the only one who goes home and jerks off to fantasies of their best friend.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Maybe tomorrow, Cas.”

* * *

 

 

When Castiel made it home Friday night, Dean was waiting for him with take out from his favorite Thai place. He stood, leaning against the porch as Cas parked his Continental next to the Impala. He was smiling sheepishly, side eyeing him with his impossibly blue eyes. His dark chocolate brown hair stood up in tufts as though he’d been pulling at it. Dean found him both adorable and sexy as fuck at the same time.

Cas slowly made his way up the steps, stopping directly in front of Dean and leaning into his space. He was close enough to count the ginger freckles scattered across the bridge of Dean’s nose. Dean was smiling, his bright green eyes shining, the corners crinkled, looking at him fondly. Cas cleared his throat.

“So I guess, maybe, I might be in love with you,” Cas said, his tone a baffling mixture of shy and coy.

Dean lifted a hand to cup Cas’s stubbled cheek. “Oh yeah?”

Cas nodded, the scratch of his face on Dean’s palm audible. ‘Yes, I’m pretty sure in fact.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully, thumb stroking Cas’ cheek, causing his breath to catch. “Well, that’s good,” he said and he tugged Castiel close enough for his breath to whisper across his lips. “Because I have been in love with you for years,” and with that, he brought their lips together.

They sighed into the kiss, gently opening up to each other, sipping from each other’s mouths with a tenderness reserved only for something monumental and exquisite. Their lips clung and released and clung again. Dean sucked a plush bottom lip into his mouth and Cas responded with a soft whimper. As they tasted of each other, they each had the same thought. That this was something big. Something beautiful. This was coming home.

From that night on, Bumblebee slept in the guestroom.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Mynah birds are amazing. My friend Lisa's Mynah Mulder is so good at mimicing her voice that if you aren't in the same room, you could mistake him for her. Coolest pet ever. But they live for 12 to 25 years, so if you are thinking of getting one, they are a big commitment:)


End file.
